


No Longer Empty, But Filled

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Barricade Day, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, SO, but off screen, but they're together, kind of sad but not really, they're all already dead, they're dead, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: The friends gather
Relationships: Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	No Longer Empty, But Filled

The factory worker sits, talking with the law student who prefers to box. They drink and laugh.

The unlucky man has a scrape tended by the doctor, each laughing at the jokes the other makes.

The poet talks of flights of fancy, bringing a smile to another lawyer, who acts as a cheerful centre to the group.

The centre looks at the guide, who returns a smile, and looks at the stars through the window.

A door opens, and so enters the chief, who still smiles, and sees his friends.

In his hand is that of the cynic, who, finally, is at peace.

The empty chairs at empty tables, where the Friends meet once more.


End file.
